Un iPhone et des Touches
by Balenthina
Summary: TRADUCTION: Parfois, la technologie met deux personnes ensemble. One-shot.


**Note:** Ceci est une traduction de l'auteur frdss-gstnn qui m'a autorisé à utiliser son histoire. C'est un cadeau pour quelqu'un. ^^

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à MARVEL et l'histoire est de frdss-gstnn. Merci à ma Beta **Lilyannenora **!

**Résumé :** Parfois, la technologie met deux personnes ensemble. One-shot.

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

**Un iPhone et des Touches**

**(Of iPhone and Touches)**

Maria Hill, a toujours su que Steve Rogers alias Capitaine America manquait de connaissances sur la technologie, mais y assister...

"Que _faites_-vous?"

Sa voix était forte lorsque ces mots coulèrent de sa bouche. Steve, qui venait de s'assoir confortablement dans un fauteuil, appuyant son doigt sur l'écran d'un iPhone avec une expression frustrée sur son visage, leva les yeux. C'est alors qu'elle réalisa son erreur. Elle avait donné sa parole. Maria se maudit mentalement parce que depuis le début, elle avait fait la promesse de ne parler à aucun des Avengers à moins que ce soit vraiment nécessaire, et maintenant elle était là...

Mais au lieu de s'offenser par le ton de sa voix, Steve lui donna un simple sourire, "Agent Hill. J'étais juste...",

"Ce n'est pas grave", lui coupa-t-elle la parole en baissant les yeux. "Je suis désolé je n'aurais pas dû ...vous interrompre, monsieur. Je vais partir maintenant."

"Non, non." Il laissa le simple objet, ses yeux se concentrant désormais sur elle. Elle plissa les yeux, parce qu'honnêtement elle_ ne voulait pas avoir cette conversation_. Son sourire s'élargit quand leurs regards se croisèrent et elle détourna rapidement les yeux vers le sol, le trouvant tout à fait intéressant tout d'un coup. "Restez, _s'il vous plaît_."

Elle secoua naturellement la tête, "J'ai des rapports à terminer, monsieur et dans l'ensemble, j'ai beaucoup de travail à faire. Je pense vraiment que je devrais y aller."

Son visage était envahi par la déception, "Mais..." Il s'arrêta et se frotta la nuque, son regard se tourna vers l'iPhone dans sa main. "J'ai eu un problème, voyez-vous. Ce téléphone... Tony me l'a donné et je pense qu'il prend plaisir à me regarder être désorienté avec une telle... _technologie de pointe_. Même si je reconnais que l'utilisation d'un téléphone pourrait être un meilleur moyen de communication que d'avoir à écrire des lettres devant être postées et qui sont reçues en quelques jours, je pense vraiment qu'ils devraient le rendre plus simple et moins... eh bien, _compliqué_."

Ah. L'innocence.

Maria détestait ça. Mais alors que ses yeux regardaient par-dessus l'épaule du Capitaine confus, elle savait que partir loin de lui et en le laissant seul, c'était comme laisser un enfant dans un centre commercial après lui avoir dit qu'il avait perdu ses parents. Ainsi, elle soupira et prit un siège à ses côtés. Steve lui sourit simplement, amusé. Elle roula des yeux et commença à lui apprendre toutes les technologies de cette chose.

("Alors, ce... cet Internet. Ça _peut_ faire ça? C'est incroyable!")

* * *

Les yeux de Maria étaient occupés à lire les rapports qu'elle tenait, pendant qu'elle marchait.

C'était une bonne chose qu'elle s'était exercée à lire à un rythme rapide et à comprendre les choses aussi vite qu'elle les lisait, ou elle risquerait d'être perdue et de gaspiller son temps à le lire une fois de plus. Mais elle s'arrêta quand elle entendit une voix grave l'interpeller. "Agent Hill!"

Elle se retourna, ses sourcils arqués par la confusion. Avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal?

Steve couru jusqu'à elle et Maria dût prendre un pas de recul pour ne pas qu'il tombe sur elle quand il ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter dans sa course. Il finit par se stopper et laissa échapper un soupir. Son visage exprimait une expression inquiète et elle devint curieuse. "Oui, monsieur?"

"Maria", la façon dont il disait son nom, comme s'il la connaissait _suffisamment_, ou depuis très longtemps la fit grincer des dents. Mais il l'avait dit d'une voix lente en chuchotant, pour que seulement eux puissent l'entendre. Il regarda autour de lui et se pencha plus près, elle se pencha aussi, l'inquiétude hantant son esprit. "Il s'agit de l'iPhone..."

Maria gémit immédiatement et recula. Elle le regarde ostensiblement, _êtes-vous sérieux?_ avant qu'elle ne commence à s'éloigner.

Il semblait paniquer: "Non," marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe, il couru jusqu'à la brune. "Non, c'est vraiment grave. J'ai reçu un appel téléphonique..."

Maria s'arrêta et leva un sourcil. Il sourit légèrement quand elle décida de l'écouter, et il continua: "... une petite fille m'a appelé. Elle disait qu'elle avait besoin d'aide mais je ne sais pas quoi faire. Elle a dit quelque chose à propos d'une noyade, je ne suis pas vraiment sûr. La ligne crépitait. Je suis vraiment inquiet pour sa sécurité. Que pensez-vous que je dois faire?"

"Attendez", elle tendit la main vers lui, confuse. "Une petite fille? Tout d'abord, comment cette petite fille a pu avoir votre numéro de téléphone? C'est impossible. Noyade?" Pensa Maria pour elle-même et elle laissa son regard se poser sur le visage de Steve. Elle le regarda, ses yeux bleus espérant qu'il pouvait faire _quelque chose_ pour elle. Elle détourna le regard et soupira: "Avez-vous déjà envisagé que ça aurait pu être un canular, Capitaine?"

"Je suis désolé- quoi?"

Canular. "C'est quand les gens font de faux appels téléphoniques et provoquent de fausses alarmes. Souvent, les gens le font à la police, pas à un Avengers. Alors, c'est probablement le travail d'une personne interne. Vous avez dit quelque chose à propos d'une voix de fillette? Comment l'aigu était-il?"

"Il était assez haut perché..." Le capitaine s'interrompit, à cette pensée. "Maintenant que vous en parlez, ça sonnait un peu trop faux."

Maria secoua légèrement la tête, son innocence la tuant de l'intérieur. Et pourtant, elle trouva ça mignon, si ce n'est un peu adorable. _Reprends-toi pour l'amour de Dieu, Maria._ "Demandez à Stark. Il pourrait avoir quelque chose à voir avec ça vu qu'il a votre numéro. Je vous le rappelle, vous aviez dit qu'il était celui qui vous avait donné ce téléphone, n'est-ce pas monsieur? Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser... "

Elle commença, encore une fois, à s'éloigner et lui, une fois de plus, l'arrêta.

"Maria", souffla-t-il en souriant un peu timidement.

Elle ne répondit pas, seulement bouche bée quand il continua: "Puis-je avoir votre numéro de téléphone?"

* * *

_Donc, c'est ce qu'ils appellent des textos, non? -Steve_

Maria lit le message et faillit presque en rire si elle n'était pas frustrée par le fait qu'elle avait une plaie sur son dos et qu'elle était_ très_ fatiguée. Ils venaient tout juste de conclure une affaire avec succès ce jour-là et Maria ne désirait rien d'autre que d'avoir sa tête reposant sur un oreiller et son corps reposant sur un lit. Elle cligna des yeux, impuissante, face à l'écran de téléphone, en lisant une fois de plus le texto.

Qu'était-elle censée dire?

Elle n'avait même pas encore bougé son pouce du texte pour retourner une réponse quand son téléphone vibra de nouveau...

_Vous avez l'air perturbé. Voulez-vous faire un tour? Regardez devant vous. -Steve_

Elle regarda devant, ses yeux cherchant quelque chose. Mais rien. Juste l'obscurité de la nuit qui s'étendait autour d'elle. Puis, tout d'un coup, une moto entra dans son champ de vision et cette dernière s'arrêta juste en face d'elle. Elle sortit son arme rapidement lorsque la personne derrière le casque se révéla.

"Capitaine", dit-elle, à entre ses dents.

Il sourit. "Une balade?" il lui tendit un autre casque.

"Je-j'ai-..."

"_S'il vous plaît?_" supplia-t-il, les gouttes de son ton innocent coulèrent sur ses mots simples et uniques. Maria pencha la tête sur le côté et soupira, fatiguée. Il lui fit un sourire en coin et elle ne put s'empêcher de le lui retourner bien que plus petit, mais s'en était tout de même un authentique.

Elle hocha la tête et accepta son offre quand elle prit son casque. (Elle lui fit des reproches sur le fait qu'elle était très, très fatiguée) Et alors qu'il conduisait, elle posa sa tête sur son dos, laissant échapper un soupir dût à la chaleur que dégageait son corps et reposa ses yeux, les fermant. Ses mains serpentèrent accidentellement (à dessein) et s'enroulèrent autour de la taille de Steve qui envoya immédiatement un sourire chaleureux sur le visage du capitaine.

* * *

"Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça." Lui dit-elle brutalement un jour.

Il leva la tête, en levant un sourcil. Elle garde sa position et son visage impassible, aussi il fit un pas pour se rapprocher, à quelques centimètres de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle ne recula pas (elle refusait de le faire) et garda les yeux rivés au sol, évitant de _le_ regarder. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge. _Il était grand, très grand_, nota-t-elle pour elle-même. "Ceci. Quoi que ce soit, entre nous, nous ne pouvons pas faire ça."

Il resta silencieux.

Puisqu'il ne réagissait toujours pas, elle hocha la tête, un geste lui disant qu'elle s'excusait pour tout ceci. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et commença à s'éloigner. Quelque chose tomba dans son estomac quand il ne fit rien, mais elle l'ignora. Elle faillit sursauter quand une main forte attrapa son bras. "Pourquoi pas?" Dit-il, sa voix se craquelant.

"Parce que nous sommes...", elle soupira, parce qu'elle aussi perdait ses mots. "Nous sommes des soldats. Nous sommes collègues. Nous sommes des _professionnels_. Cela ne devrait pas se produire du tout. C'est tout ce que nous sommes."

"Et si je veux devenir plus que ça?" demanda-t-il de nouveau, sa voix se durcissant.

Elle se noya dans l'une de ses respirations. "A-alors, nous avons un problème."

Il soupira et avec son emprise sur son bras la rapprocha de lui. Toutefois elle était toujours tournée, luttant pour ne _pas_ faire demi-tour. Elle était Maria Hill, pas une écolière vivant un genre de romance mélodramatique. Sa voix était douce et suppliante, "_Prenez votre petit déjeuner avec moi?_"

Il lui demandait de sortir._ Oh non._

"Je ne suis pas sûr-," lui dit-elle, mais elle fut immédiatement interrompue par sa voix grave, disant "Je vous appelle," et il était parti, avec un sourire aux lèvres. Elle gémit, parce qu'il avait gagné.

Encore une fois.

* * *

"J'ai un nouveau cadeau de Tony."

Elle le regarda. Elle leva les sourcils, intéressée.

"C'est un iPad..., n'est-ce pas?" demanda-t-il, lui montrant.

"Ouais, c'est ça. Pensez-vous avoir besoin d'aide pour le découvrir?" elle le prit dans ses mains quand il le lui tendit. Elle l'analysa et commença à tapoter sur les applications qu'il affichait à l'écran. Il secoua tout simplement la tête: "Non, je pense que je peux gérer celui-ci."

Soudain, elle ouvrit une application de peinture. Il se penche, "Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"Euh, vous pouvez peindre des choses lorsque vous faites glisser vos doigts comme ça. C'est inutile sauf si vous aimez vraiment dessiner. Ou écrire des choses stupides. Vous comprenez?"

Il hocha la tête, bien que la confusion était encore présente sur son visage. "Pouvez-vous me donner un exemple?"

"Voulez-vous que je dessine?"

"Vous pouvez?"

Elle fit immédiatement une grimace: "Non"

Il rit et fit un geste de sa main, "Il suffit d'écrire, alors."

"D'accord. Que voulez-vous que j'écrive?"

Il sourit et se pencha plus près, ses yeux bleus l'inquiétant juste un peu. "Je pense que je suis peut-être amoureux de vous."

Son doigt s'arrêta et elle le regarda, les yeux écarquillés. Après un certain temps, elle se pinça les lèvres et se concentra de nouveau sur l'écran de l'iPad. Lentement, ses doigts laissent des traces sur l'écran et une ligne apparaît, ce qui donna une forme. Elle hocha la tête et essaya de son mieux à cacher son sourire, "Je pense que je suis peut-être amoureux de vous..."

_...Aussi._

* * *

**Voilà, j'ai trouvé cette histoire très belle et vue que ****_certaine_**** personne (non Vicky, tu n'es pas visée... u.u) aime ce couple j'ai voulu la traduire ! ;)**

**J'espère que vous l'apprécierez vous aussi et les reviews sont toujours appréciées ! ^^**


End file.
